Sex Days
by Driven To Desire Challenge
Summary: He was lying under his pickup. He was practically half way under it, his jeans clad crotch only half revealed. At least it was some. I couldn't help but concentrate on the small bugle in his pants. I wanted that.


**Driven to Desire Challenge**

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Drama

**Word Count:** 5.932

**Pairing:** Edward and Jasper

**Summary:** He was lying under his pickup. He was practically half way under it, his jeans clad crotch only half revealed. At least it was _some_. I couldn't help but concentrate on the small bugle in his pants. I wanted that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, but the story line itself belongs to me.

**Sex Days**

**Day 1**

He was trimming the hedge. His muscles were flexing as he used the clippers with quick strong movement. His chest was bare, but I couldn't see all of it from where I was standing. He'd taken his white t-shirt off and tossed it to the ground more than an hour ago just before he crawled under his car to… do something. That was when the sight caught my interest, and I'd been lingering by the window ever since. The heat was heavy and burning like lava sinking through my skin.

My new neighbor was definitely living up to my standards.

I wanted a closer look, because I could only sense the lines of his chest and abdomen and slightly see the way his blonde shoulder length hair shone from the reflection of the sun.

I took the trash out; it was a good excuse to getting closer. I grabbed the plastic bag of trash and sauntered out for the trash can on the pavements. My blue t-shirt was sticking to my back because of perspiration, and I needed to still to take a deep breath.

The air smelled like newly cut grass. He'd been cutting the lawn earlier. I helplessly fixed my eyes on him and he was completely oblivious to the stalker watching him. _I'm_ the stalker. I wished he would turn around and eye fuck me, exactly like I was doing to him. There was literally nothing sexier than mutual eye fucking. If only I knew his name, I could moan it as I jerk off when I go back inside the house. Watching him do his work would definitely be enough to get me off. I even considered standing right in front of the window, so he'd have a chance to notice what was going on and join me. Maybe even jerk me off himself.

He swiftly turned around, and I held my breath. He had piercingly blue eyes which locked with mine instantly. The glance lasted half a second – not even enough time to take me in – before his mouth widened in a broad grin showing off a dimple deepening in each cheek and a row of white straight teeth. Shock displayed on my face and I felt glued to the ground, like gravity was pulling in me.

I didn't return the smile. I was simply unable to concentrate, unable to pull up the corners of my lips. Anger clouded his face, and he spun on his heel and walked towards the garage.

He'd definitely been watching me.

I stayed put for another ten minutes after he'd disappeared into the garage. I watched his front yard like a hawk for his return, so I could finally have my jack off session.

It was dark when he returned and way past dinner time. I'd completely forgotten about dinner. I wanted _him_ to be my dinner. I kept replaying the memory I had engraved in my brain of his sweaty torso flexing as he worked and it kept me from getting hungry. Ever.

He was clad in faded blue tight jeans and a red football college sweatshirt that had definitely been washed too many times. He'd gone to the University of Washington. He was _older_. I noticed he was clasping his car keys in his hand, and I flinched at the thought of him driving away. I gave up on my much anticipated jack off session when I saw him get in his pickup truck and drive down the street, but I only postponed the session for tomorrow. This bastard wasn't getting away from me without at least serving as a good live porn movie.

**Day 2**

The sun was blaring through the windows. I was dozing off on my couch with a muted TV. TV in the afternoon of the summer holiday was always boring as hell and it didn't stop me from closing my eyes. The air-condition was on, sweeping over all the skin that was visible. I was only in my boxers.

I had only glanced out the window, looking for any sight of my neighbor, once today. His car was still gone, although he could have left early this morning. I wouldn't have noticed, since mornings weren't really my thing.

I must really have fallen asleep, because I woke up hours later, by a knock on my door. I groaned and stood up. Being forced to leave my couch, I winced at the sore back sleeping on the hard couch had caused. I didn't become aware of the fact that I was half-naked before I opened the door to see who was standing there with a smirk on his lips, his hair still tangled and his eyes lightening with anticipation. He'd softened up from yesterday. That would have to change, I wanted him angry again. That was sexy as hell.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I just moved in across the street, and I think some of my tools got lost in the move," he said in a cock-hardening Texas accented drawl, "I'm fixing my car, and I need a chain wrench. You don't happen to have one that I can borrow for a few hours?"

He could borrow _tools_ anytime. Every fucking tool I had ever owned, for however fucking long he wanted. My half-naked condition made his eyes rake my body and I wanted to groan and stir in eye fuck pleasure.

I held back a moan and took a deep breath. "Sure." Strangely enough, me only wearing boxers didn't seem to make him the slightest bit uncomfortable, and he followed right behind me to the garage. I wouldn't have cared anyways. I just kept thinking about how close his cock was to my ass crack.

I had no idea what the fuck a chain wrench was. These were my dad's tools and I'd never held any interest in fixing… stuff. To be honest, I'd always stayed away from the garage, but as I felt the hard cement beneath my feet and how it cooled my overheated body down it made me want to stay. The fact that he was wearing a wife beater and was a foot away from me was totally irrelevant …

I pointed at the rows of tools my dad had so carefully organized and crossed my arms, as I waited for him.

He turned to me with a smile, "You don't know anything about tools?"

"Unfortunately no,"

"My girlfriend doesn't either, so don't worry,"

_Girlfriend_? I wanted to curse and swear loudly for never considering the possibility that he might not be gay and that I might have misinterpreted the signals. That wouldn't have been the first time I'd misinterpreted someone. And did he just compare me with a girl? It was even his stupid fucking girlfriend? My blood began to boil in rage, but I simply clenched my fists and ignored what he'd said. I closed my eyes for second, trying to clear my head of fantasies. But he just smelled so strongly of sex, yet still clean and natural.

His chuckle snapped me out of thoughts, and I only reached to see the back of him as he emerged from the garage – muscles still flexing under the thin fabric of his shirt – with the chain wrench in his hand.

**Day 3**

He didn't return the chain wrench within the next few hours. It still wasn't in its right place when time passed noon. I'd been checking regularly in the garage, since I had a hunch he'd be cunning enough to slip in and return it without letting me notice. But I was smarter than that, he wasn't going to get pass me. He might think I'd let him be and give up because of his girlfriend, but he was wrong. That only spurred me on so much more.

When I finally gathered enough energy to get out of bed and the clingy sheets, a cause of a hot night with my usual bizarre sex dreams, I walked directly downstairs for the window.

He was lying under his pickup. He was practically half way under it, his jeans clad crotch only half revealed. At least it was _some_. I couldn't help but concentrate on the small bugle in his pants. I wanted that.

I licked my lips and forgot all about breakfast as I ate him with my eyes alone. His legs were spread a little, enough for a person to get down there between them and unzip his pants. I pulled my boxers down and started stroking myself with quick movements. I closed my eyes for a second and imagined his hands on my cock. He wasn't gentle at all. I loved it.

I pulled my boxers up again when I was on the verge of coming; I may be a bit of a masochist. I retreated to my bedroom to find some clothes to wear. When I'd gotten dressed and brushed my teeth, I walked over to him. He hadn't rolled out from under car, so I was certain he hadn't seen or heard me coming. I smiled when I finally had a closer look on the bugle and his legs that were spread out. I fell to my knees and pushed myself closer to him, unzipping my pants. I wanted to tease him, may be rub myself against him a little. I accidently let out a quiet moan, as I realized what I was about to do.

He immediately rolled out, bumping into my throbbing erection only covered in the thin material of my boxers, when he heard the sound that slipped from my mouth. He looked down at my boner and up at me, a grin of surprise spreading on his dirty face.

"Hey, there, Edward,"

What? How did he know my name? My name wasn't even on our fucking mail box. He was _stalking_me. I'd been wrong! He was _my_stalker, _my_admirer, _my_future whore. And speaking of mail boxes, why the fuck hadn't I checked his, so I could finally know his name and moan it to myself?

"You have my chain wrench."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I thought you wouldn't mind if I kept it for another day, since you don't exactly seem like someone who'd be able to fix a car," He said. That accent was doing goddamn miracles to me, even though his words were mocking me. _Fuck that, just keep talking, blondie_. "Do you want it back now?"

I didn't answer, but reached for my cock to stroke it a little while he spoke, although it was still covered by my boxers.

"Alice might see you," He said matter-of-factly after having watched me for quite too long for a straight guy.

It was my turn to smile. "You better return the chain wrench before my dad gets home,"

"When is that?"

"Tomorrow,"

"Tell you what," He said as he reached over to zip up my pants, brushing his fingertips way too lightly over my erection, "I'll come over with it tonight."

I got up on my feet and he rose up as well, leveling his eyes with mine. They were so goddamn blue.

**Day 4**

The sexy bastard didn't return my chain wrench. And my parents were coming home today. My dad would immediately notice if one of his precious tools were missing and that wouldn't please him at all. I needed to go over there if he didn't come back with it within the next few hours.

I cursed myself for not glancing at his mailbox as I went back to my house yesterday. I really needed some release and I _needed_ to know his name for that. I'd woken up with very hard morning wood and even as I showered and stirred my thoughts away from anything sexual, it wouldn't go away. It was still painfully throbbing underneath the shorts I'd pulled on.

I poured myself some lemonade and seated myself in a lawn chair on the porch, waiting for the blondie to come out and give me my private show. And the fucking chain wrench.

He came out only minutes later. He noticed me quickly and laughed at me, while he dangled the chain wrench in front of me. It frustrated me to no end. I gritted my teeth and got out of the lawn chair, walking briskly towards him, hands buried in my pockets.

"I'm not done yet," He said defensively, but a smirk still playing on his delicious lips.

"I don't care."

"Come on, Eddie,"

_Eddie!_ What was that supposed to mean? "Give me the fucking thing,"

He looked at me silently for a while, scrutinizing my tone and expression to see if I was serious or not. For a second there I thought he was going to ignore my request and turn around to get back to his work. But he didn't. He furrowed his brows and growled at me with an angry grimace. The bastard was torturing me and I was close to begging him just to fuck me right there.

He took a step forward so only a few inches were separating us. He smelled fucking fantastic. I reached for the chain wrench and sort of expected him to pull it back, tease me a little, but he didn't either. He just stood still with his nostrils flared, glaring furiously at me. And I fucking loved that. He let go of the chain wrench, but instead of leaving me there he stepped even closer and put his right hand between our overheated bodies.

_Fuck yeah_.

His hand was resting against my fully erect cock. I closed my eyes and breathed out, automatically reaching out for the hem of his shirt. He didn't protest, but only encouraged me as his hand began to move, circling my head with his thumb and stroking my length with his other hand. My hands crept up underneath his dirty t-shirt, desperately touching and fondling his well-defined abs and chest. His skin was smooth as hell beneath my fingers, which was a pleasant surprise. You wouldn't expect a guy like him to ever have even touched a bottle of body lotion. But… baby oil maybe. Hell yeah.

I enjoyed every single second that it lasted, knowing he wouldn't let this go on. At least not now, not today. I knew he was squeezing and stroking my cock a little harder than necessary, but I didn't mind. I fucking wished he'd do it harder and rougher, so I could have an excuse to bite his shoulder or one of his nipples. Maybe even both if he'd just tighten his grip around my pulsating cock enough.

He released my erection just when vivid fantasies of the two of us in my parents' bed – the sheets soaked in a variety of lubrication, our clothes strewn across the floor, our naked bodies grinding against each other –flashed in my mind. I whined and groaned and squirmed, but he just growled at me, that sexy glare of his cutting right through my skin. Then he just turned around and walked away.

**Day 5**

I woke up early the next morning by my mom singing along a noisy country song downstairs in the kitchen. The woman was a fucking lunatic – it was seven in the morning for crying out loud! I grumbled and cursed all the way to my closet, while I put on clothes and the way down to the kitchen, but grew silent as the song on the radio ended and I could hear the soft murmurs of a conversation going on at the front door.

"Good morning, Edward. Did you sleep well?"

"Who's that at the door?"

"Your dad is just talking to the new neighbor. Did you meet him yet?"

I hissed involuntarily, angry at myself for never thinking this far. He wasn't supposed to enter my real life. My whore wasn't supposed to be this smart. He was supposed to be a bundle of sweaty muscles ready to fuck at any time I wanted and nothing else. Nothing was going according to plan and I was getting pretty fucking sick of not getting my way. I wasn't used to this shit. _I_ controlled the game and definitely _not him_.

I trotted out in the hallway, ignoring my mom. I tried to be soundless so I could just eavesdrop on their conversation without getting humiliated, but life didn't exactly want it to be that way. My dad turned around with a polite smile plastered to his face. It didn't suit him.

"Morning, Son. This is our new neighbor. Come say hi," He motioned for me to get closer. I drove a hand through my messy hair and stepped forward. The blondie wasn't angry today. Yeah, he wasn't angry. I think smug was the right word.

"Mr. Whitlock, this is my son Edward. Edward, this is our new neighbor across the street Jasper Whitlock," My dad introduced.

Jasper – no way in hell was I ever calling him Mr. Whitlock… well actually know that I think about it… – stretched his arm out for a handshake, a charming smile set on his lips, "Hey there," Fuck. I'd never get used to that accent.

"Ahem. Hi." The skin on his hand was burning and pulsing and it felt rough around my own soft hands. I wanted to hold on to it and shove it into my pants. But he let go and I was left tinkling and restless.

Jasper refocused his eyes on my dad again and said, "I've been fixing some minor details on my car, and some of my tools got lost in the move, so I was wondering if I could borrow a chain wrench?"

Was he fucking kidding?

"Of course, anytime," My dad said, "Do you know how to fix cars?"

"Yeah, my dad is a mechanic and he's had his own garage with a bunch of employees since I was seven years old, but he lives too far away from here."

"How nice. Actually, while I was driving back home I think something's gotten loose in the engine, because it started making like a rattling sound, so if you have the time today, it'd be great if you could take a look at it, so I don't have to drive out of town to get it fixed? I'll pay you of course,"

"That would be my pleasure, Mr. Cullen. I don't need payment for that. We're neighbors, right?" Jasper said and looked straight at me as he said the last sentence, even fucking winking at me.

"Fantastic. Will you be able to do it today?"

"Sure. I'll do it right now; my car isn't in a hurry."

"Well ours aren't either, Mr. Whitlock. My wife's car works perfectly fine, so we're still able to get around. But we're driving out to run some errands while you're fixing it; I hope that won't be a problem?"

"Of course not,"

"Great. You can ask Edward here if there's anything you need,"

Shit. I backed away and swiftly ran up the stairs to my room again before my dad could reach to embarrass me any further. He was ruining my game, putting me down. I wasn't in charge anymore. Jasper was in charge now and he was going to punish me for what I did yesterday. I was certain of that.

"Edward?" I heard my mom's squeaky voice from the doorway, "Your dad and I are going to run some errands in town. Do you want to come with us?"

Hell no. I'd never miss an opportunity to have my southern porn star to myself. Maybe he wasn't really a porn star, but in my head he definitely was. And then again, for a moment there, I considered going with them to spare myself all the teasing I'd get from him. "No, Mom, I'll just stay here."

"Alright, Honey. Be good."

I had to stop myself from laughing in her face at how naughty I was going to be. If she just knew, she'd shun me from the family. Both my parents would.

I waited almost half an hour before going down to the garage where he was on all fours beneath my dad's car. His scent hit me hard when I entered the garage. I took a moment to enjoy it and then I fell down on my knees and pushed myself forward, trying to be quiet this time.

"Did your parents leave?"

I didn't answer but stayed still. Not because I expected him to think he'd been wrong and that I hadn't been here after all. That it could've been a mouse running around. He started squirming and got out from under the car. He had a streak of oil on the skin just below his neck line, only visible because of the dirty wife beater he was wearing.

"What are you waiting for?" He grinned, showing off that pretty smile again. I just wished he'd show off so much more than that…

And he was right. What the hell was I waiting for?

I closed in on him and I couldn't help but return his smile. Fucking finally. As if he read my desperate thoughts he took a step closer as well and pulled his wife beater over his head. He wrapped his arms around me and I suddenly felt small compared to him although I really wasn't that much shorter than him.

As much as I wanted his hands on our cocks, I really needed to taste those lips and feel his scent filling me up. I grasped his hair very tightly and pulled his face closer. His breath was getting frantic and so was mine. For a moment there I thought our lips would never touch, but then I blinked for a nanosecond and I missed what had happened. All I knew was that his lips were on mine, wet, hot and above all, forceful. My hands kept playing and pulling in his hair and I felt his hands snake down along my back reaching my ass. We kept a steady rhythm for a while – I opened my mouth a little, feeling his tongue sweep over my teeth, closed it a little, opened it again, this time it was my turn to feel him. But at a point we started closing our mouths more and his hands on my ass started squeezing harder and harder.

And then he fucking pinched my ass.

I pretended that I was going to suck on his bottom lip and that his pinch hadn't hurt in a good way, but instead I gritted my teeth down on his soft lower lip. I let go when I thought I could taste the salty flavor of blood and took a step back, releasing myself from his embrace. I smiled brightly and teasingly at him and he growled. His eyes were murderous, sparkling with anger. His upper lip curled up in a furious grimace as he growled and I was getting hornier by the second.

I knew he was going to run after me in a second, so I ran first. I made my way through our house and up the stairs to my room. He was still growling and cursing at me as he shot after me, calling me bad names I'd never heard before. Probably stuff people said down south. The words sounded funny and I accidently let out a mocking laugh, which only pissed him even more off. And he was fast, I had to admit that. But I was smaller and obviously that had its advantage. Plus, my door had a lock as well, which I used as soon as I got in.

He hammered hard with a fist on my door, making it shake and squeak. "Let me in, you little bitch!"

"You pinched me!"

"YOU FUCKING BIT ME!"

I stayed quiet, smiling to myself. He was so hot.

"Let me in, Edward."

"What are you going to do, if I let you in?"

"Punish you,"

"How?"

"I'm not fucking telling you that."

"I could just stay in here and wait till my parents get home,"

"Oh, yeah? You think so?" He was being cocky now, "I'll bet everything I own that you're going to let me in, in a moment; you can't resist."

"That's a dangerous bet with someone as stubborn as me," I laughed, "I'm not letting you in, Jas."

He startled me when he started laughing too; loudly even – like he'd just heard the funniest joke in history. "I guess I'll just have to jerk myself off then."

Okay, he'd hit the soft spot there. I could hear him unzip his pants and toss them on the floor right outside my door. He was naked. And he was standing just outside my door. The only thing that separated us was an inch of a wooden door and several frustrating miles of my stubbornness.

But it got worse. At first, when he hadn't said anything for a while, I thought he was just waiting for me to change my mind. But then he started moaning. It was like an animalistic purr from somewhere deep in his throat and I could hear him writhing and moving, because his elbow sometimes hit my door with each stroke. I knew that was on purpose.

I got fed up with it and ignored all my morals of never giving in. I unlocked the door and flung it open. He was sitting up against it so he fell back, dick in hand, and landed with his back on my floor. He smirked, but still looked a little surprised. Obviously he hadn't expected me to give in so quickly and honestly, I hadn't either. I almost jumped on him, eagerly attacking his lips and pressing myself up against him and his erection.

This was going to be fun.

He apparently forgot about my punishment for biting him, because he sure as hell didn't protest when I sat up straight, straddling his thighs and took matters into my own hands. Literally. At first I was gentle, but he quickly got impatient with that, my monster. His cock was beautiful and I tried not to be cheesy about it. But it was just sort of pretty. I wanted to take a picture of it on my phone and save it there. It was my new favorite thing to look at. His head had such a nice rosy color and the rest of his cock was so smooth and long and it sort of had a pearlescent glow, as weird as it may sound. He was still moaning and I couldn't help but join in even though I wasn't even the one being pleasured, but his cock just felt so amazing beneath my fingers and he was so wet that all I wanted was to lick my fingers clean for every little drop.

He started squirming beneath me, getting louder and louder and I knew he was about to come. But then I made a last minute decision that I wasn't going to give it to him. This was _my_ game, so I should definitely come first and not _him_.

I released his beautiful cock and he growled at me again. Yeah, I liked him just as much when he was angry.

I lifted myself off of him, resisting the urge to just pull my shorts off and sit down on his cock to ride him. He growled once again this time more loudly, but I grinned at him, my southern whore. Or maybe not so little after all.

I walked to the bathroom attached to my bedroom and stared at myself in the mirror for a second. I looked sweaty and my cheeks were flustered as fuck. I pulled my t-shirt off and my shorts along with it, but I kept my boxers on. He could take those off himself. I heard him get up as well, cursing under his breath.

I went back to my bedroom and there he was. _Blondie_. He was still hard as fuck and I wanted him so badly. So, so badly. I was starting to get extremely horny and frustrated and my cock was literally aching. I was certain my balls were turning blue too.

"Get over here, little bitch," He hissed.

Fine. He could be in charge as long as I got what I wanted.

He grabbed me by my arm and squeezed hard, so much it almost of hurt. Almost. I willingly let myself be pushed down on my bed, laughing all the while. Jasper shot me a mean glare and crawled over me, gripping my limbs a little too tightly. Hell, I didn't even mind! He started kissing and teasing me along my neck and down my chest. He went all the way down to the waistband of my boxers, but then he turned back up to my lips and I groaned. Both because he stopped right when it was about to get good, but also because the feel of his lips was so fucking sensational. His tongue was working miracles and building up needs for it to be other places on my body. But before he was finally giving me the release I'd been yearning for since that morning I'd seen him work on his lawn, he began nibbling and kissing his way down again. He stopped briefly at my shoulder and flashed a teasing smile at me before digging into my skin with his teeth. I moaned and squirmed a little as he kept pressing harder, digging deeper. And as I couldn't take anymore, a combination of the pain and longing for release becoming too much, I cried out.

"Please, Jasper!"

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?"

"Jasper, please. Just. Fucking. Do. _Something_," I panted.

He laughed and took a hold of my boxers, pulling them down slowly. _Seriously_? How could he even stand the torture? I needed him so bad. I didn't care what way as long as it involved him naked. And I couldn't even begin to grasp the fact that _I_ – me! _Edward_ _Cullen_! – was begging _him_. But in the heat of the moment, I didn't even care.

I thought I saw him lick his lips as he bowed his head down toward my fully erect cock, but I couldn't be sure or if it was just the stars playing games with me. I was just about to lift my ass to get my cock closer to his mouth, but I knew he'd just pull back – maybe even permanently – if I tried.

It felt like it took him hours to get his lips touching my head. And even when he did it was just a brush. A violent shiver rippled through my entire body and I felt Jasper snort. Bastard. He stuck his tongue out and dipped it into my leaking slit, swirled it once. _My God_. I couldn't stop smiling when he finally pulled me into his mouth and bobbed a few times. He took me all the way down, something I'd never experienced before and I couldn't help but groan and cry out his name. The tension in me was building up quickly. I'd kept so much pent up there for so long and I both physically and mentally couldn't take it much longer. My balls were almost on the verge of feeling painfully tight and my brain was crowded with longing, overshadowing everything else. He kept licking and sucking and swirling his tongue around my head, and I began to moan warnings. He took me out of his mouth for a chaste kiss and returned to his work, just as I thought I couldn't take any more.

My eyes had been closed for the past while, but they immediately shot up when I heard a squeaky incomprehensible voice coming from downstairs in the hallway. It got louder and louder, but Jasper didn't seem to notice this and I was surprised that I'd even noticed myself.

"Jasper? Where are you?"

_What the fuck?_

He immediately lifted his head from my crotch and stared at me with panicky, fluttering eyes. Hell no. I placed my hands on either side of his head and tried to force it down towards my cock again. He had to finish this before I'd become mentally unstable from lack of sexual release.

"Jazzy?"

_Oh fucking fuck._

He was sadly stronger than me and he quickly got up to get his pants at the door to my room. He briefly turned around and flashed me a mocking grin. Then he left.

She kept calling for him in that awfully high-pitched voice and I wanted to scream and shout. Both because he was leaving me in the torturous state, but also because I'd wanted her to catch us. I wanted her to catch her boyfriend giving me – the neighbor's son – a blowjob. _That's so hot. _

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" Jasper drawled in his sexy accent. He sounded as if he wasn't affected by any of the things we'd just been doing.

This time I was the one who growled.

I didn't go back to the garage. I didn't finish what he started. Yeah, I was that stubborn.

It was dark when I finally decided to leave my room and the wonderful scent of sex that seemed to be swirling in the air. My parents were still out, which wasn't a surprise to me. They were usually out on Saturday nights.

I went out on the porch, enjoying the fresh air and the stars gleaming on the dark blue sky. As I'd been sitting there for half an hour, thinking about nothing really, I heard rummaging and muttering coming from the garage. Was he still fucking there?

I held my breath as I saw a dark figure emerging from the garage door, moon light reflecting off of his blonde hair. I didn't want to sigh soundly, but regretfully I did and announced my presence in the process. He stopped and turned around to face me. It was very dimly lit, so I wasn't certain of his expression, but I was pretty sure he looked hungry. _For me_. He walked up on me and I could see his usual smirk plastered to his face now. He didn't say anything though, but kept smirking.

"Are you even gay?" I finally asked.

"No,"

"Then what are you?"

"I'm straight," He replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"But you were just –"

"Just because I like your cock in particular, it doesn't make me gay," He laughed. So comfortable. He should go to hell. He moved even closer and squatted in front of me still smiling.

"You're stupid as fuck."

He snorted and shook his head, but leaned forward to press his lips to mine. His hands palmed each of my cheeks as he deepened the kiss and breathed into my mouth, his scent filling me up once again. I felt dizzy and half erect. He moved a little down my neck and up again to suck on my earlobe. Shivers.

"Alice could see us from here," I groaned quietly.

He continued without answering for quite a while, causing my cock to go fully erect once again. _He wants her to see us. _It was hurting now. Aching and pulsing frantically. "You're right," He grinned against my lips and pulled away. He stood up, stuck his hands in his pockets and walked across the street to where he lived. His ass looked quite good too.


End file.
